familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ockenfels (surname)
Ockenfels is a ruined castle in Germany built on the Rhine at the beginning of the 13th century. Ockenfels in Germany Family Search records show several buriald in Germany for people with the last name Ockenfels: 1700's *Joannes Wilhelmus Hoss (1734-1804) (Parents: Henrici Hoss (-) and Gertrudis Adams (-), Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Joannis Kerig (1739-1800) (Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Petrus Ockenfels (1742-1805) (Parents: Petri Ockenfels (-) and Anna Maria Arends (-), Spouse: Anna Hoss (1761-1826)) *Anna Catharina Seul (1745-1806) (Parents: Nicolai Seul (-) and Susanna Pira (-), Spouse: Antonii Ockenfels (-)) *Maria Catharina Ockenfels (1750-1814) (Parents: Petri Ockenfels (-) and Anna Maria Pauissen (-), Spouse: Petri Froemgen (-)) *Joannes Josephus Scherer (1759-1808) (Parents: Josephi Scherer (-) and Margaretha Georges (-), Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Anna Hoss (1761-1826) (Spouse: Petri Ockenfels (-)) *Anna Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837) (Spouse: Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873)) *Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873) (Spouse: Annae Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837)) :*Johannes Josephus Felten (1815-1882) (Parents: Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873) and Anna Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837), Spouse: [[Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) 1800's *Maria Margaretha Kratz (1812-1812) (Parents: Joannis Joseph Kratz (-) and Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (-)) *Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1817-1817) (Parents: Nicolai Seul (-)) *Margaretha Ockenfels (1817-1866) (Spouse: Joannis Dahr (-)) *Joannes Antonius Ockenfels (1817-1881) (Spouse: Elisabeth Frömbgen (-)) :*Bernardus Ockenfels (1845-1926) (Parents: Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Elisabeth Frömbgen (-)) *Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849) (Spouse: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-)) :*Anna Maria Ockenfels (1834-1834) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) :*Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1848-1848) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) :*Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1849-1849) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) *Margaretha Ockenfels (1821-1889) (Spouse: Joannis Antonii Deidenbach (-)) *Catharina Ockenfels (1823-1889) (Spouse: Petri Josephi Seul (-)) *Anna Maria Schmitt (1830-1831) (Parents: Petri Schmitt (-) and Annae Mariae Ockenfels (-)) *Sophia Ockenfels (1844-1889) (Spouse: Andreae Frömbgen (-)) *Aloysius Nachtsheim (1845-1848) (Parents: Henrici Nachtsheim (-) and Margarethae Ockenfels (-)) *Petrus Joseph Ockenfels (1847-1878) (Parents: Joannis Josephi Ockenfels(-) and Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) *Josephus Aloysius Ockenfels (1851-1867) (Parents: Joannis Josephi Ockenfels(-) and Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) Ockenfels in the United States There seem to be three distinct branches of Ockenfels in the US. They are divided roughly into the states of Wisconsin, Arkansas and Iowa. The Iowa branch has spread into Minnesota and the Wisconsin branch has moved into Michigan. It seems plausible that the lines are related at some point back in Germany, but sources are lacking. It is also possible that the new immigrants took their home town as a last name arriving in the US and they are not related at all. Another thing to remember is that the borders of the territories of Michigan, Wisconsin, Iowa, and Minnesota changed before they each gained statehood. It is possible that there is some overlap between states, especially Wisconsin and Michigan. Individuals with that surname but no separate page Arkansas Became a state in 1836. Arriving in the east, moving to Wisconsin, then on to Arkansas. *Anton Ockenfels (-) :*Jacob Ockenfels (1850-) :- 1900 census shows him as Jake. Born in Wisconsin. :- Oral history says he was born in Ohio and may have moved to San Fransisco later in life. ::*Theresa J. Schurer (1862-) Married circa 1879. ::- 1900 Census. Born in Germany. 4 of nine children still living. :::*Anna D. Ockenfels (1881-) (Married August Zimmer) :::*Elizabeth D. Ockenfels (1891-) :::*Gertrude F. Ockenfels (1893-) :::*Rosa A. Ockenfels (1897-) :::*Leon Ockenfels (-) Jacob's siblings include: John, Anton, William, Bertrum, Peter, and another name from the 1880 Census hard to make out. They were listed as farmers. Jacob and his siblings were born in Wisconsin while both of his parents come from Prussia. Iowa Became a state in 1846. Traveled from Ohio (around 1850's) to Iowa (1850-1900) and many moved on to Minnesota after 1900. Immigrants from Germany to Iowa were: *John Victor Ockenfels (1819-1894) his wife, :*Anna Maria Schidt (1831-1907) and their children: ::*Margaret Ockenfels (1854-1932) ::*John Julius Ockenfels (1857-1938) Immigrated 1881. :::*Regina MAIDEN Ockenfels (1867-) Born in Iowa ::::*Frank Ockenfels (1886-) ::::*Mary A. Ockenfels (1889-) ::::*John H. Ockenfels (1890-) ::::*Gertrude E. Ockenfels (1892-) ::::*Anna M. Ockenfels (1893-) ::::*Lena Ockenfels (1896-) ::::*Regina L. Ockenfels (1897-) ::::*Victor Ockenfels (1899-) ::*Gertrude Ockenfels (1859-1950) ::*Peter Paul Ockenfels (1868-1938) Immigrated 1881. ::*Anna Ockenfels (1875-1954) *Edmund Ockenfels (1846-) :- 1900 Census in Clinton, Iowa. Born in Germany. Married Emilie c1886. Immigrated 1867. :- 1920 Census in Clinton, (Edmond) Iowa. Born in Germany. Married. ::*Emilie MAIDEN Ockenfels (1865-) :- 1900 Census, 5 of 7 children still living. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. :::*Otto Ockenfels (1887-) :::*Walter Ockenfels (1891-) :::*Elizabeth Ockenfels (1893-) :::*Matilda Ockenfels (1897-) :::*Edna Ockenfels (1900-) *Briser F Ockenfels (1848-) :- 1900 Census in Terril & Milford towns, Dickinson, Iowa. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. Farmer. Border with Peter Paul Ockenfels (1868-1938) family. Michigan Became a state in 1837. *Mary Ockenfels (1839-) : -1900 Census in Detroit city, Wayne, Michigan. Born in Germany, Widowed, Immigrated 1866. Four of six children still alive. *Frank Ockenfels divorced Anna then moved...somewhere. *:Marvin *:Benedict New York Mathias Ockenfels (1825-) 1880 Census in Auburn, Cayuga, New York. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1857. :*Clara (1827-) ::*Mary Ockenfels (c1850-) ::*Frank W. Ockenfels (c1856-) ::*Mathias Ockenfels (c1857-) ::*Charles Ockenfels (1859-) buried in Soule Cemetery Auburn, NY. :::*Sarah MAIDEN Ockenfels (1860-) ::::*Frank W. Ockenfels (1883-) ::::*Charles W. Ockenfels (1887-) ::::*G. Walton Ockenfels (1897-) ::*Clara Ockenfels (c1862-) ::*George Ockenfels (1865-) buried in Sonyea,NY and :::*Martha M.L. MAIDEN Ockenfels (1865-) ::::*Elsie Ockenfels (1893-) ::::*Walter Ockenfels (1896-) ::*Emma Ockenfels (c1868-) ::*Lena Ockenfels (c1870-) Ohio Became a state in 1803. *Frank Ockenfels (1835-) : -1860 Census in SIdney, Shelby, Ohio. Francis W Ockenfels, born in Prussia in 1835. : -1880 Census in Dingsmansburg, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. : -1900 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1857. Married Barbara c1858. :*Barbara Ockenfels (1838-) 1900 Census : -1860 Census in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Bairn, c1838. : -1880 Census in Dingsmansburg, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. : -1900 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1857. Ten children, ten still living. ::*Francis William Ockenfels (1860-) :::*Abbie MAIDEN Ockenfels (1860-) ::::*Louis Ockenfels (1887-) ::::*Francis Ockenfels (1889-) ::::*Edwin Ockenfels (1891-) ::::*Agnes Ockenfels (1893-) ::::*Catherine Ockenfels (1898-) ::::*Marguerite Ockenfels (1900-) ::*Kate Ockenfels (c1861-) ::*Annie Ockenfels (c1863-) ::*John Ockenfels (c1865) ::*Elizabeth Ockenfels (c1867-) ::*Rachael Ockenfels (c1869-) ::*Frank Ockenfels (1871-) ::*Charles Ockenfels (c1874-) ::*Mary Ockenfels (1878-) ::*Louisa Ockenfels (1888-) ::*John Ockenfels (1861) 1900 Census :::*Eleanor Onnander (c1874) Pennsylvania Passenger lists show Hubert Ockenfels (c1855-) traveling into the country twice. Both times he states that his destination in Philadelphia and that he is a machinist. His age is 38 in 1892 and 45 in 1899. The second time he enters the country he states that he had already spent six years in the US as is returning. Washington D.C. *Peter Ockenfels (1859-) 1900 Census. A clergy member at Mt. St. Sepulcher Monastery. Born July 1859 in Germany. Single. Immigrated 1881. Wisconsin Became a state in 1848. *John Okenfels (bef 1835-) : -1855 Wisconsin Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. 3 males, 2 females, all of other nativity. *Anna M. Ockenfels (c1790-) : -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1790. :*Anton Ockenfels (c1817-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. Spelled Antone. ::*Anna M. Ockenfels (c1831-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1831. ' :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. :::*John M. Ockenfels (1857-) ::::*Anna Lang (1860-) :::::*Amalie Ockenfels (1882-) :::::*Olive Ockenfels (1884-) :::::*Adolph Ockenfels (1886-) :::::*Francis Ockenfels (1888-) Female :::::*Rosa Ockenfels (1891-) :::::*Josephine Ockenfels (1894-) :::::*Leo Ockenfels (1897-) :::*Jacob Ockenfels (c1857-) :::*Anton Ockenfels (c1859-) :::*William Ockenfels (1862-) :::*Conrad Ockenfels (c1864-) :::*John Ockenfels (c1867-) :*John Ockenfels (c1830-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1830. :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. See also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michigan_Territory External links